User blog:Fatcats19/Wandering Hunter of the Sky, Orion
Insert Character's name here Info One of the members of the Crusaders of the constellations, the Wandering Hunter of the Sky is the official tracker of the Aether realm, either to hunt down criminals threatening the dimensions or as a member of search and rescue teams to help find lost victims. He was once a Hunter living in a forest world. Appearance Orion appears as a burly middle-aged man in a light brown fur tunic or a Greek robe, wearing a headdress with deer antlers in his mortal form. He could be seen with the following items: his hunting horn, Sound of Winter, a rifle, the club Judge's Stick, and a bow and quiver of enchanted arrows that never miss their target. In his Crusader form, he wears leather armor on his striped yellow body, with claws on his gauntlets and boots, tiger tail, a tiger head on his breastplate, and a helmet with deer antlers. He still carries his weapons and hunting horn with him. If needed, he could transform into an anthropomorphic tiger with claws sharp enough to shred metal. The only accessories he wears in all of his forms is a girdle with three gems on it, representing the three stars that make up the Orion constellation's "belt", and a cloak made of the pelts of every single animal on Earth. Even extinct animals like dodo birds and mythical animals like dragons. Personality Orion, by nature, is a determined Hunter. No matter the kind of prey he pursues, he always finds ways and means to obtain it, even if he has to use unorthodox means to do so. The Hunter is so focused on his craft that not even Lyra's music or Leo's roars can distract him from his single-minded focus. He is eager to prove himself to his superiors, accepting challenges from his fellow Crusaders or anybody else. This might drive Orion into tight spots, resulting in a lot of problems. The Wandering Hunter, having spent most of his life outdoors, even before he became a Crusader, knows about all the wilderness and its inhabitants, and how to hunt them. Thus, aside from tracking those he is assigned to find, he would use the environment to his advantage, ensuring that no one escapes his grasp. Pride is one of the Wandering Hunter's vices, and it leads him to do foolish acts just to gain glory. He would, after a dare, tell his friends, "Hold my beer." and end up doing something that would cause him a great deal of embarrassment, such as going up against opponents who are clearly stronger than him. However, if he ever won in such fights, he would boast about it in front of his team, much to their annoyance. But if he loses, he would shut himself up somewhere in the forest, never to go out unless coaxed. Orion's pride is easily wounded, resulting in his tempers flaring up every now and then. If he is insulted, distracted from his hunting or beaten in a fight, he would either beat the victim in a pulp or walk away and sulk in his domain, depending on mood. Lepus, the hare, is wary of the Hunter since he is teased by him. Orion looks up to the Golden King of Beasts, Leo, as his mentor and thus strives to emulate the great lion in all his aspects. Thus, the great lion can be called upon to reign in the Wandering Hunter if he acts up, though Sagittarius can also do the job if Leo is away. Canis Major and Canis Minor look up to him as a big brother of sorts and can be seen playing with or hunting with him when off duty. Powers Tracking Winter Manipulation * Tiger Frostbite- bites enemy with icy tiger teeth * Whiteout * Blizzard Claw Summoning- uses the hunting horn, Sounds of Winter, to summon the Wild Hunt, a group of fairies that will chase opponent until he is caught. Category:Blog posts